The Not So Primo Couple
by HiemaPersaud
Summary: What would you say if Troy and Gabriella weren't the "primo" couple? What if another couple was number one and they were always stuck in their shadows? Follow Troy and Gabriella as they compete for the title as East High's "primo" couple.
1. Whoops

I don't own High School Musical nor will I ever. This story is based upon my own imagination and only the characters and some of the places relate to High School Musical.

Hope you enjoy reading!

-Hiema

* * *

Some would say that being the "primo" couple in high school is what every couple wanted to be, well this theory doesn't exclude Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez. Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez have always been in Nathan Singh and Amara Missir's shadows for everything. Who are Nathan Singh and Amara Missir you ask? Well they are the "Primo" couple at East High. Nathan is your average Guyanese guy; tall, muscular, handsome and extremely wanted by girls while Amara is your not so average Guyanese girl. Shes gorgeous, like most Guyanese girls are, but she's also very intelligent and a competitive boxer. Many people wonder why they're the "Primo" couple and not Troy and Gabriella, well it's because they don't want to be. Amara and Nathan are more focused on being in love than what other people think. Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez aren't very different from Amara and Nathan though. Troy is your average jock; handsome, muscular, amazing with girls while Gabriella is your average braniac; smart, to herself, kind. Both couples are extremely alike, much to Gabriella and Troy's dismay.

It all started freshman year...

Nathan Singh and Amara Missir were walking hand in hand to their first period class which happened to be phys ed with Coach Bolton, Troy's dad. Everyone knew not to mess with Amara or Nathan because both are amazing fighters and they always have people to back them up; secretly lurking behind lockers watching the couples every move were none other than Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez. Ever since freshman year Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez have vowed to become the primo couple at East High, even if it's the last thing they do.

Now in their junior year Gabriella has become great friends with Amara meanwhile Troy has become amazing friends with Nathan but never have Troy or Gabriella told them how they truly feel about their relationship and they never will, until today.

Nathan and Amara had just driven into school in Nathan's 1969 Dodge Charger that took Nathan months to tune up and make his own but both him and Amara loved muscle cars like nothing else. They walked into East High hand in hand like they usually did, only difference was today Amara was trying desperetly to grab her boyfriends keys out of his hand but due to their tremendous height difference this was a problem. Amara was jumping up and down trying to retrieve the keys from the ever so long hand of her boyfriend which made her look like a little child jumping up and down to make her daddy buy her a toy. Everyone was watching them and laughing good heartedly as they watched the couple being their natural, fun loving selves. If you didn't know any better you would think Nathan and Amara were married.

Troy and Gabriella on the other hand were fighting off to a corner about none other than Nathan and Amara. Troy wanted to make Nathan's life a living hell meanwhile Gabriella wanted to leave them alone thus causing them to fight at 8:25 am. Not many people were paying attention to them since everyone was laughing gleefully at Amara and Nathan's display of affection so they were able to yell as loud as they wanted until the infamous couple apporached them. Troy and Gabriella didn't even notice Amara and Nathan lurking behind them or else they would've stopped arguing but by the time they noticed it was too late; Amara was in Nathan's arms sobbing while Nathan was trying his upmost best to calm his petite girlfriend down. Gabriella couldn't help but try to hug Amara but Nathan kept her huddled in his arms trying to protect her from the two people who she trusted more than anything. Nathan gave Troy a cold glare before ushering his girlfriend away from the two betrayers.

Once they were out of earshot Gabriella couldn't keep back her tears, her body racked with sobs and all Troy could do was sit there and wonder how everything happened. He just lost his best friend, even though he wanted to make him suffer Nathan was his best friend and he also lost his baby sister. Guilt washed over him like a huge tsunami and all he could do was sit there and take it. He went beside Gabriella and tried to soothe her.

"Gabriella" Troy said as he was rubbing her back.

"Ye-es Troy?" Gabriella replied between sobs.

"I'm truly sorry for making you lose your best friend, I'll do anything to make it up to you." Troy said with guilt and sorrow in his voice.

"Just get her back for me Tro-oy and I'll forgi-ive you." Gabriella said

"Okay, I'll do my best" and with that Troy was off in search of his best friend and his best friends girlfriend, he had a pretty good guess at where they would be.

After 20 minutes of searching, Troy finally found Amara and Nathan in the gym versing each other in soccer with huge grins on their faces. Troy couldn't help but smile at the duo; they looked so happy and friendly. It wasn't long until Nathan spotted Troy and stopped kicking the ball around so he could send him a cold glare. All Troy could do was walk over there and apologize before things got too intense. As Nathan saw Troy nearing himself and Amara he pulled Amara defensively behind his back on instinct and prepared to fight his ex best friend but when Troy reached them he couldn't find the power within him to hurt the one person he trusted other than his girlfriend so he just settled for yelling.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Bolton? Are you not even a little fucking scared of me and the anger I have inside me right now? You and your girlfriend made my precious babygirl bawl her eyes out for an entire hour and the only fucking thing that would calm her down was me singing, me. Nathan Singh was fucking singing on his own to calm his girlfriend down, something I shouldn't have had to do if our so called "best friends" weren't backstabbing assholes." Nathan yelled with so much anger that Troy trembed while Amara's eyes went wide. Neither Amara nor Troy could believe how angry Nathan was and how much force he had put into his speech.

"I-I came to apologize. Nathan you're my best friend and Amara's my baby sister, I-we never meant to hurt you guys. You guys were always the primo couple and still are meanwhile Gabriella and I are always in your shadows and we're tired of it! No matter how hard we try we're forever being compared to you guys, always! We're tired of it!" Troy yelled back. He couldn't believe how selfish he sounded but he had to explain why they did what they did. Amara and Nathan were amazing people and even better friends, after saying those words he couldn't believe he would throw away such amazing friendships over a title.

"You mean to say you pretended to be our friends while plotting to ruin our relationship so you could be the primo couple? Do you think we want to be the primo couple!? No, we don't! It fucking sucks. Every little fucking thing we do is being looked at and talked about by people we don't even know because we're the "Primo" couple. We have NO privacy! Something as little as a peck on the fucking cheek becomes a gossip topic at this school and you fucking want that? We're normal fucking people and we're being talked about because we're fucking happy. You know what Troy? You can have your beloved "primo" title and say goodbye to your best friend and little sister you sick prick." And with that Amara and Nathan walked away leaving a stunned Troy.

* * *

Ahhhh first chapter is finished! I hope you guys liked it. Please R&R I really could use the advice!

I may not be updating very often due to exams and school but I will whenever I can!

Hope you enjoy.

-Hiema


	2. Disappearing Act?

So, here it is!

Hope you guys like it!

I do not in any way own High School Musical.

* * *

The next few days turned to be hazardous for Troy and Gabriella, everyone found about their plot to ruin Nathan and Amara's relationship and no one was talking to them. Half the time Gabriella wasn't even talking to Troy, she just sulked around all day wondering how she could be so selfish but also feeling relieved that she finally caused tension between Nathan and Amara.

Nobody saw the way Amara's smile was no longer radiant or the way Nathan's eyes no longer sparkled as they would walk into school. They both lost their best friends because of their so called title, something both of them wished they never had. But through it all they tried their best to hide all the emotions they were feeling and tried to look like the happy, bubbly couple everyone knew and loved.

One day while walking to meet Nathan at the cafeteria, Amara passed Gabriella like they usually did everyday but today was different, today Gabriella stopped Amara and didn't give her a chance to move out of her way before she started talking.

"Why do you and your boyfriend get to walk around and have everyone pity you while Troy and I walk around and everyone looks at us like we're a disgrace? Why is that fair! My relationship is suffering because of you. Mara you were my best friend, why are you doing this?" Gabriella cried while trying so hard not to look Amara in her eyes.

"Are you serious right now? Why do we get to walk around with pity? Gabriella we didn't do anything for godsake! Is it our fucking fault that our so called "friends" wanted to ruin our relationship to get a stupid fucking title? Please Gabriella, explain this to me. We never did anything to you, we trusted you and you did this? Amara scowled.

"Amara we didn't know what we were doing, I love you like a sister please, forgive us!" Gabriella pleaded. She couldn't bare the thought of losing her best friend and big brother because of something so stupid.

"I'm sorry but I can't forgive someone who so eloquently explained that she pretended to be my friend for a fucking title at a stupid high school" Amara screamed as she walked away with tears flowing down her face. She didn't know how someone who hurt her so much could make her cry even more than she already had. Without thinking Amara took a detour from the café and started trudging towards her locker to grab Nathan's keys for his car and her gym bag, once she got her things she was off to the gym to let out some steam.

Nathan didn't know what was happening; Amara hadn't shown up to the café like she usually did and every time he tried calling her cell it went straight to voicemail. If that wasn't odd Gabriella had arrived to the café even more distraught than she usually was, without thinking he ran to her, his head filling with questions.

"Have you seen Amara?" He asked.

"Nope, not since we saw each other at the beginning of lunch."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah, I think I would know when someone yells at me Nathan." Gabriella replied with venom laced in her voice.

"Well she's missing." Nathan said more as an accusation than a sentence.

"Are you accusing me of something?" Gabriella questioned?

"Yeah, I am actually. If you were the last person Amara talked to than it's your fault shes missing. If I find out something happened to her so help me god you'll be dead." And with that Nathan was off in search of his missing girlfriend.

He checked all the places she usually was; the gym, locker room (he frightened a few girls while checking there), weight room, library, french hall and even the English hall. She was no where to be found. With no where else to look Nathan made his way to his and Amara's locker, they shared since Amara rarely remembered her combination and he never used his. When he opened it he found Amara's gym bag missing and his car keys. He knew where she was going; she was going to pound her anger out at the gym.

Without thinking for the second time that day he ran straight to Troy.

Like always the basketball playboy was shooting hoops in the gym but today he was missing every single shot, he's been doing that a lot lately since everything blew up. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but he truly missed his best friend. Nathan was always there for him through thick and thin he could count on him, sure Nathan was an asshole at times and sometimes he couldn't understand what they were saying in the music he played given the fact Nathan and Amara were dancehall junkies but he still looked at him like a brother. Anytime Troy needed a shoulder to lean on Nathan was there and often enough, Nathan was there with Amara's infamous cookies that they both loved so much. But now everything changed, he would never taste another one of Amara's cookies or have his best friend there with him. Lord he hated himself.

Not far away from Troy there stood Nathan. Nathan watched as Troy missed every basket and groaned as he ran to retrieve the ball. He watched as his ex best friend looked utterly distraught. He wanted to do something but he went there for a reason, his girlfriend was missing and he had to find her.

"Yeo, dude, have you seen Mara?"Nathan half yelled half questioned.

Troy spun around so fast you would think he was trying to be a tornado.

"Y-you're talking to me?"

"No. I just need to find my girlfriend."

"I-I haven't seen her."

"Well can I borrow your truck?"

"Y-you want to borrow my truck?"

"Don't sound so damn surprised, Amara took mine. Curse my girlfriend's willingness to drive without me and stop stuttering like a fool. Damn ass."

"Uh yeah, sure… Here, take em." Troy said as he tossed Nathan his keys.

"I'll bring it back, and we're so not cool. I'm just asking you because I'm not in the mood for the whole frigging school to go on a rampage since Amara's gone." Nathan said with determination in his voice. Without even giving Troy a second glance he was gone, running towards Troy's beat up truck.

Amara on the other hand was paying no mind to anything around her. She was dressed in her normal boxing attire, sports bra, running shorts, hair tied, boxing gloves on with her earplugs in blasting Vybz Kartel. No matter how many times her mother scolded her for listening to such derogatory music she never listened; Vybz Kartel was like her mentor. She loved him and his music. You could say her obsession started with her fantastic boyfriend but it didn't, it all started with her cousin. Amara was set in a rhythm. Right, right, left, duck, left, right, jump. She stuck to that routine for 20 minutes before deciding to speed skip. She wasn't paying attention to the open gym door because if she had she would've flung herself at the man standing there.

Nathan stood at the entrance to what Amara called her sanctuary. Here was where Amara went when she couldn't handle her emotions; that's been pretty often since her parent got divorced 5 years ago. He stood there admiring his girlfriends petite frame. She was light for a Guyanese; she could pass for a Spanish woman if you didn't know any better. She had nice toned legs that weren't too tall or short, her thighs were just perfect and they contoured her ass perfectly. Her ass was perfect, not too big but definitely not small. Moving up her body her hourglass figure looked amazing in that sports bra, her wide hips and small waist made her perfect boobs stick out. Nathan couldn't help but drool at his girlfriends perfect body. As if trying to tempt him right after Amara finished speed skipping she started dancing to the music being played in her ears. She grinded her hips in an almost too sexual fashion and her hands wounded up to her head as she swayed her hips back and forth.

Without thinking Nathan ran to his girlfriend and wounded his arms around her waist and started dancing with her forgetting he hadn't made his presence known.

Amara turned around with so much force it made Nathan fall to the ground. Not knowing what his him Nathan was ready to fight until he realized it was his girlfriend who knocked him over.

"What are you doing here?" Amara asked timidly wanting to know why her boyfriend would be skipping class in the middle of the day.

"I came looking for you babygirl." Nathan said while stroking her hair. "I couldn't just sit there while my girlfriend could've been mugged or hurt now could I?"

"Mmmm. Well I'm fine baby, you can go back to school… I just came to let off some steam."

"Oh you sure let off some steam" Nathan joked.

"Ugh, go away." Amara scoffed and shoved him playfully with a gleam in her eyes.

Oh how Nathan missed that look in her eyes. The playfulness and the wide smile, he loved his girlfriend more than anything and he hated when she was mad. He could never stay mad at her for more than a few minutes, she always broke his heart when she was sad. He was sure she was the one he was going to marry one day and have kids with and hopefully grow old with if he didn't die, that was always a fear of his.

"If that's what you want baby then I'll leave"

"No, wait. I love you Nathan. Thank you for coming." Amara said while stroking his cheek.

Not needing to reply verbally Nathan just captured her lips in a fiery kiss putting all the passion and love he had in him into it.

They stayed at the gym for a few hours more just playing around and pretending to box each other. It was times like these that they treasured forever.

Troy had forgotten that Nathan had took his truck so when he found his truck missing he was momentarily freaking out. Troy never lent his truck out to anyone but Nathan, Nathan was the only one he trusted. Today he would just have to catch a ride with his dad and say he drove his truck into the shop to get fixed.

He hadn't seen Gabriella all day so he decided to go find her and hopefully make everything right with her. He loved her more than anything and he was willing to do whatever it takes to make her realize that.

After searching for what seemed like ages Troy finally caught up with Gabriella. She looked amazing in her flowery dress and her hair perfectly done. Troy could never get tired of watching his girlfriend, she was his everything.

When he went to her they talked forever, literally. They were at her house lying on her bed talking about everything under the moon. Gabriella finally forgave Troy and everything okay except for one thing, they still weren't the primo couple. Their whole lives were turned upside down for that title so stopping was not the answer. They were going to continue with their plan but in a whole other level. This time Nathan Singh and Amara Missir would no longer be the primo couple, they would be the second grade couple just like them.

Their plan would start tomorrow and nothing or no one would get in their way.

* * *

So, what did you guys think?

I know, there's a lot about Nathan and Amara but you'll see more Gabriella and Troy action.

Hope you guys liked it!

Remember to R&R, I don't bite.

-Hiema


End file.
